The Moment I Said It
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: It's extremely short, but i might put more chapters up as well. Troy dies, and Gabriella shows that she's really not that strong.HIATUS


She was the strongest person the public had seen and heard of. Ever since he died, she kept strong, they had never seen anyone one stronger than her. They all thought she would break down, but she proved them wrong, also baring their child, they thought it would crush her. They all knew it did, but she just wouldn't let the public view it and a first glance. She had only shown weakness three times in the press's eye. And they were suitable times to let her guard down.

Gabriella Montez was a twenty year old singer; Known world wide, fiancée of the late Troy Bolton. They had been having arguments all the time as of late, one night got out of hand. It ended up with a phone call from the hospital. 'Miss, He's in a very fragile state' was all she could remember of that day.

When the nurse announce to Gabriella that he had died, the floor was her comfort. She had collapsed in shock, curling around the leg of the chair that was right next to her falling place, the only stable thing in the world that Gabriella spotted at the time. Within the weeks, she had her mother look after her, she started writing letters asking god if Troy was ok, or if he was in some sort of trouble, if he asked about her, she would ask her mother to send them for her, but she wasn't sure how, One day her best friend Sharpay, gave her some words of advice.

'_Fire. Smoke rises, so do ashes.' _

She realised she would burn them. Burn everything that she wanted him to have, the letters, the most prized pictures of them both, she would burn everything that he asked her for in her dreams. Every night since his death, he would appear saying ; '_It's okay, All I need is some memories of us baby.' , _The same thing every time. Every Saturday; Troy's favourite day of the week, she would set up her mini bonfire and burn it and sit there watching it un till it was just smouldering.

One Saturday, she was searching of things to burn, when she came across a book with leather binding. Upon opening it, she saw that it was his diary, There was only four used pages. But the last one struck her the most. '_I Love her 'till the end of the earth. No-one except me will know that. I dedicate this page to My love. Gabriella Marie Rosa Anne Montez. __**4.7.08**__. _That is all it said. The rest of the page blank. Ever since she found the book, she would write songs about him. She had chosen to do a really neat copy on a another piece of paper as well as the book so she could burn the paper, to let him know that she was writing about him.

This was the day. Five whole months there had been no news on the famous Gabriella Montez, for she had stayed in. No sort of critic was there to abuse her mourning, no fans to ambush her with sympathy; One thing that she did _not _want. Today she would go to a studio. To record one song. And one song only. The song that explained everything the world wanted to know. She also decided with the help of her mother, that she would shoot a video. It would include home videos of the couple, and home pictures and would tell her whole story.

It was hectic. She was panicking. She hadn't had this is such a long time. They were shoving and pushing and calling her name in demanding tones, it scared her. I really did. Her eyes frantic, trying to spot her mother in the crowd, her presents being known with a squeeze of her hand on Gabriella's wrist. Tears rolled down her face. They showed no mercy. The were lice big fat mean machines that would knock anything down in it's path.

She was extremely welcome in the studio, They worked as if she was a china doll, and if you touched her she might break. They worked at her pace willingly, slowly, It took time for them to record the whole song. The appreciated her strength and kindness. She would rarely ask for something, and if she did it would be 'Do you think he would like that line?' and their reply? 'It's your choice. This is your past, you can tell it how ever you like.'

The song sold. Everyone brought it. So much that Gabriella decided that she would do a tour. She would sing all of her songs. Even the one's no-one knew even existed. Once all of her old songs were done, all four big screens would show the memorabilia Gabriella, and the gang put together. It included old videos from sleep over's, pranks Chad and his cast mates played on him or him playing pranks on them, old home pictures. Then Gabriella would be on stage with her head held high, she would listen to her fans cheering and 'well done'ing' her. She would sing with all of her heart. To let the people know that she loved Troy Bolton with all of her heart.

At the very end of the song, Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, Kelsey Nelson, Jason Cross, and Taylor McKessie would come up on stage and sing with her. She would always fall on stage, in tears, showing them that she really wasn't who they thought she was; The strong one who faced life as it hit her hard. The Gabriella who lost the baby whilst mourning for her fiancée. She would break down, as well as the gang and the crowd watching. They would all be crying, in memory of the Oscar winning actor; Twenty two year old Troy Bolton.


End file.
